


Not Quite Heartless

by SoftSlytherin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Harvey Bullock, Developing Relationship, Drug Dealing, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Flirty Victor Zsasz, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Near Death Experiences, Oral Fixation, Physical Abuse, Protective Victor Zsasz, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Smoking, Stalking, Surgery, Survivor Guilt, Victor Zsasz speaks Yiddish, Victor Zsasz's Tally Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlytherin/pseuds/SoftSlytherin
Summary: Victor Zsasz: ruthless assassin, snazzy dresser, overall creepy looking.Maddison Jones: Waitress, dreamer, a victim.How long until her father's abuse breaks her? What happens when the notorious Victor Zsasz saves her life? Why does he even like her?
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Original Female Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. New Job, Old Town

**Author's Note:**

> I was mistaken about the name of the club, It's "Oswald's" not "The Iceberg Lounge", fixing that now. I just wanted to let readers know to clarify the timeline in relation to the show.

Maddison took a breath and smoothed out the front of her skirt. Today was her job interview, courtesy of her father. He had spoken up about her when the girl she was replacing had been fired. Saying that she was a hard worker, polite, and kept her nose to herself. Mr. Cobblepot had agreed to at least give her an interview to see her potential. He needed someone to fill the job opening soon as his club was finally doing good business. Maddison gripped the door handle until her knuckles turned white, exhaled, and opened the door to the Oswald's.

"I DON'T CARE! She was a thieving bitch, and I hope she rots in Hell!" Oswald screeched.

"I'm just saying, I didn't expect it to be her," Butch admitted with a shrug

Maddison immediately felt out of place in the lounge. It was dimly lit, leather seats, dark colors. The opposite of what she had been raised to be like. Her light pink sweater and pale blonde hair made her stand out like a sore thumb. She felt like she should speak up and announce her presence, but someone had already spotted her. A tall, pale, bald man dressed in black that was lounging in a nearby booth. Her first reaction to seeing him was to freeze. He looked like bad news.

"Place doesn't open for another hour, sweetcheeks." Victor's statement brought Penguin and Butch's attention to her.

Maddison's face flushed a bit when the three men looked at her. She swallowed harshly around the piece of gum in her mouth before walking closer to Oswald. Victor reached under his suit jacket and closed a hand calmly around one of his pistols. Butch eyed her with suspicion.

"M-Maddison Jones," She introduced herself, "I'm here for my interview."

A tense silence filled the room as the four of them glanced around at each other. As the seconds ticked by Maddison began to wonder if her father had lied. If she didn't really have a job interview and was just making a fool of herself. Her panic subsided when Oswald's face softened.

"Yes, of course," He shot a slight glare to Victor, who pouted and withdrew his hand from his gun, "Your father spoke highly of you."

"As a father would." She chuckled nervously, "I'm not sure if I could ever live up to how he describes me."

Oswald smiled softly and gestured to the booth nearest him, "Please, have a seat."

Maddison nodded and slid into the booth to join him. Butch made a gesture to Victor and the two went upstairs to the balcony overlooking the room. Once they were alone Oswald spoke.

"So, Maddison. Where are you from?" He asked

"Gotham. Born and raised."

He had expected that answer, "Ah. So, you're aware of the... active underworld of the city?"

Maddison shook her head slowly, "Not personally, sir. Just what I see on the news."

Oswald chuckled at being called 'sir', "Please, call me Oswald. Or Mr. Cobblepot if you're feeling formal."

Maddison looked at the table nervously and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "My apologies, Mr. Cobblepot."

"Nonsense," He waved a hand dismissively and took a good look at her, "You know? You are just as your father described you. In looks anyway. He was not exaggerating your natural beauty."

Victor made a face as he leaned against the railing, "God. Is he trying to hire her or date her?" He asked Butch in a hushed tone. 

Pink bloomed in Maddison's cheeks at the compliment, "Thank you, si- Mr. Cobblepot... but I'd like to redirect the conversation to why I'm here. If that's alright."

"The job opening, of course." Oswald smiled, "Your father did say that you don't get easily distracted once your mind is made." He rested his chin on his knuckles casually, "Recently I had to fire one of my waitresses for skimming money from the register. Such actions are... unacceptable in the workplace. The job's simple enough. Take people's orders, make sure they get the right ones, and bring the money to the register. You get to keep any tips you're given and will have the pleasure of working for the Penguin. Sound agreeable?"

"Yes. That sounds very agreeable." She nodded and smiled softly.

Oswald clapped his hands together, making Maddison jump, "Excellent! We open in nearly an hour. Butch will fetch your uniform, and get you familiar with how things work around here."

Victor couldn't believe what he was hearing. That was it? Three questions and some flirting? What was the boss up to? Actually, Victor didn't really care. At least he had a new piece of ass to stare at instead of listening to Penguin's rambling bullshit. Victor followed Butch downstairs at a slight distance, hands in his pockets. Butch led Maddison to the backroom and found a uniform that would fit her. He stood outside the door with his back to it so she could change while Oswald spoke to Victor. He wanted to test Maddison to see if she could really handle being a waitress here. See how she would handle a couple of situations. Victor nodded softly and took a seat back at his previous booth as Maddison emerged from the backroom and Butch went behind the bar. The uniform was definitely not something she had ever expected to wear. The black button-up was short-sleeved and tucked neatly into her matching skirt, a short white apron over it. Her black pantyhose and red heels completed it, but Oswald hummed in thought.

"Next time, wear black shoes." He requested, pointing to her outfit, "Other than that, I'd say you look ready for work."

Victor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and gave a soft sound of approval. It looked better than that ridiculous pink sweater she had been wearing.

"Of course, Mr. Cobblepot. I won't forget." She promised, running her hands over the apron out of habit.

"Right. Now," Oswald gestured to Victor with a smile, "You have a customer."

Maddison was confused for a second before realizing that it was a test. She smiled softly and walked over to the booth, taking the small notepad from the pocket of her apron. Victor gave her a bit of a creepy vibe but it was a test. It was supposed to make her uncomfortable and... well, test her.

"What can I get you, sir?" She asked in a cheery tone, jotting down the table number quickly.

Victor hummed and took a moment to think, stroking his chin like he had a beard. Maddison kept her smile and waited patiently as Oswald watched.

"Let me get... your number." Victor gave her a wink and smirked slightly

Maddison chuckled softly, "I'm sorry sir, that's not on the menu. Can I recommend something to drink instead?" She deflected him cooly.

Oswald smiled at her professionalism and confidence in knowing the lounge's menu well enough to recommend something. Of course, she knew their menu because her father was a bartender here.

"Oh?" Victor was surprised that she sounded so confident despite looking like she might faint earlier. "Well, I suppose it would be rude to refuse a pretty lady's recommendation."

"You look like a whiskey kind of guy," Maddison nodded to herself, "How about an old fashioned?"

Victor leaned forward on his elbows, "Make it so." His voice carried a certain dominance to it.

Maddison scribbled it down and walked to the bar, "One old fashioned for table five." She passed on the order.

Butch shrugged, "I don't work the bar." He admitted

Maddison put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "Does no one know how to make a damn drink anymore? If you can't do it, move over."

Butch put his hands up defensively and left the bar, Maddison taking his place. It wasn't hard to find the ingredients, there were only a handful of them anyway. Oswald hadn't expected her to jump behind the bar when faced with incompetence. But it was a welcomed trait. The three watched Maddison drop a sugar cube into an old fashioned glass, add a few dashes of bitters, a little water, muddle it, fill it with ice, count out one and a half ounces of whiskey, stir it, and drop in a slice of orange and a cherry. Once it was done she placed it on a little tray and brought it back to Victor. She set it in front of him and held the tray with folded hands against her thighs. He picked it up and looked at it with a hum before bringing it to his lips and taking a drink. His eyes gave no hint of his verdict as he set the glass back down and plucked the cherry from the liquid. He bit it from the stem before speaking.

"I'd say she's got the job, boss."


	2. Home, Hellhole, Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first look into Maddison's home life.

Her first day was hectic. Maddison rushed around the place with a tray stacked with glasses, sometimes full and sometimes empty. The whole time she felt like someone was watching her. She knew that it was probably her dad making sure she didn't disappoint, and Butch waiting for her to mess up. She didn't realize that there was someone else watching her too. Victor Zsasz. His deep brown eyes scanned her up and down. Taking in the way her uniform hugged her curves just right. She seemed frazzled and timid, but he had seen a glimpse of her inner self earlier. The way she didn't let his flirtations get to her, how she took charge and jumped behind the bar to make his drink. He wasn't sure that him getting a drink was part of the test but it was a nice touch. The drink she recommended him reflected her very well. Sweet at first, but notes of bitterness and a slight burn.

Victor ran his tongue over his teeth when he saw Maddison bend over to get an empty glass from a table. His eyes flicked over to the table across from them. The guys over there had the same thoughts as him. Staring at her like hungry dogs at a piece of meat. He felt his teeth clench tightly at seeing them look at her like that. Luckily they only seemed interested in looking, not touching. Victor could already imagine shooting a hole through any hand that groped her. He couldn't quite place why he thought that. Likely because she seemed too shy to do anything about it herself. But he could be wrong. The last customers finally cleared out just before closing time and Maddison could take a breath. She went around and grabbed the glasses and trash left at the tables and dropped them off at the bar, to her father.

"Wipe the tables down, Maddie." Her father reminded her

"Yeah, okay..." She just wanted to go home and to bed

"What was that?" He snapped

Maddison froze and cleared her throat as she grabbed a wet towel from behind the bar, "...Yes, sir..."

"That's more like it. You'd better lose the attitude on the walk home." He remarked as he cleaned down the bar

Victor watched the conversation intently. He never really liked the bartender, Adrian. He was a dick to everyone and apparently he didn't even treat his daughter any better. Victor returned his attention to Maddison's ass as she leaned over tables to wipe the surface. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips when he saw her get on her tiptoes to reach the back of the tables. He could easily cover her entire body by leaning over her, especially in her current position.

"Victor, are you even listening?" Butch asked exasperatedly

"Uh-huh... yeah, sure. Whatever you say." The hitman nodded softly, not taking his eyes off the waitress across the room

Butch followed his gaze and rolled his eyes, "I'm serious. I was telling you this because I could use your brutal honesty here." he continued

"About what?" Victor turned to face him, looking annoyed that his staring had been interrupted.

"The waitress that was stealing from the register." Butch repeated himself in a flat tone, "I don't think she did it."

"Why's that?" Victor's eyes followed Maddison going into the backroom.

"She was a good kid. Never did a thing wrong in her life."

"We all start somewhere, Butch."

"I don't know... she just... she sounded like she was lying when she confessed. I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. You just have to do what the boss says."

Maddison changed back into her pink sweater and left the backroom while digging through her purse. She spat her now flavorless gum into a trashcan by the bar before making her way to the door.

"Hey!" Her father called after her, "You stay right out there and wait for me. You hear?"

"Yeah," Maddison called back, paused at the door, "Just having a smoke before we head home."

"I told you to lose the attitude." He shouted back as Maddison let the door slam behind her.

Victor made a face at his tone, "Family..." He shook his head at Butch, who seemed to equally fed up with the two

Maddison dug out a half-empty pack of cigarettes and lighter while she stood under the awning outside. She held one between her lips while sparking the lighter. After three times and nothing happening, she got a little frustrated. Grumbling curses to herself while she shook the lighter and tried again. Nothing. 

"Need a light?" A smooth voice beside her nearly scared her out of her skin

She turned and saw Victor standing there, looking otherworldly in the streetlights. He was holding a smooth black lighter in his gloved hand.

Maddison sighed and dropped her empty one back into her purse, "Yeah..."

Victor smiled and sparked the small flame to life before holding it out to Maddison. She held the cigarette with two fingers while leaning in to accept him lighting it for her. She drew a small breath through it and the end glowed brightly. Standing up straight she removed it from her lips and exhaled while Victor tucked the lighter back into his jacket pocket.

"Thanks," Maddison spoke through the cloud of smoke

"Pleasure was all mine, Dollface." He smirked

Maddison chuckled softly, "I'm sure it was."

She was playing it cool but Victor could see the flush to her cheeks. She liked someone showing interest in her. Boosting her confidence, swelling her ego.

"So-" Victor spoke casually but was interrupted

"Victor!"

He gritted his teeth and turned around before faking a friendly tone, "Hey, Adrian. What's up?"

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Adrian sounded offended

"We're just having a chat." He huffed out a laugh

"Well, quit it." He stepped between the two, "I don't like you, Zsasz. Stay away from my little girl." He grabbed Maddison by the arm and stormed off down the sidewalk.

Victor watched with a murderous glare as Maddison was dragged home by her father. Just before they disappeared around a corner, he saw something that made the blood in his ears go right to his dick. Maddison putting out the butt of her cigarette against her arm before flicking it into a ditch.

* * *

Adrian slammed the door to the small apartment shut once he and Maddison were inside. Looking to avoid an argument, Maddison set about making dinner. She filled a pan with water and put it on the stove to heat up while she grabbed some noodles. But Adrain wasn't finished on the subject.

"What was that?!" He demanded, pointing to the door

"We were just talking..." Maddison explained, crouching down to search a cabinet for spaghetti sauce.

"Well, I don't wanna see it again! That guy is a murderer, and deserves a bitch twice as crazy as him."

"Yessir..." Maddison hoped that if she agreed the conversation would end quickly.

"You ain't good enough for him anyway," Adrian continued as he plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, "Maniac could have any whore in this city, and he's talking to you? I don't like it."

Maddison was quiet as she cooked dinner, a simple spaghetti was about all she could make with what was in the apartment. She started making a shopping list in her head as she put some of the sauce-covered noodles onto a plate and brought them to her father. He didn't say thank you or even make a gesture of appreciation. Just yelled at her to get him a beer, and to make it fast. Maddison winced at the tone of voice he used and rushed to the fridge, bringing him a cold beer and bottle opener. Once sure that her father had everything he needed she sat at the table and ate her dinner silently. After eating she excused herself to have a shower before bed. The lock on the bathroom door had been removed years ago after a particularly nasty argument, so Maddison stuffed her sweater under the door to make it difficult to open. Only then did she strip off her remaining clothes into a pile on the floor.

While waiting for the water to warm up Maddison found herself staring into the cracked mirror. Her jaw clenched as her eyes roamed her numerous scars, not all of them self-inflicted. Her arms were dotted with cigarette burns, old and new. Today's was throbbing dully and weeping. She tore her gaze away before tears stung her eyes and stepped into the hot water. Hissing softly as her newest burn was assaulted by the heat. Soap burned even more, but she pushed through it. The burns and scars had a purpose after all. The sooner she quit smoking, the fewer scars she would have. Maddison washed her body and hair quickly, turned off the water, and stepped out into the cold bathroom. She squeezed the water from her hair and scrubbed it with a towel before putting it into a braid. Next, she wrapped the towel around herself and quickly went to her room. The lock here had also been removed so she wedged her desk chair under the handle quietly. She dried her body and draped the towel around her shoulders as she looked for some clean pajamas. After she was dressed Maddison got under the covers and grabbed the book from her nightstand. She curled up and spent nearly an hour reading before turning out the light and letting herself sleep. Like every night, her last thoughts before falling asleep were hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have a thing for a guy lighting a girl's cigarette


	3. Side Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Gotham has multiple sides to them. The Jones's are no exception. Also, Victor plays detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugs are bad kids, and so is stalking.

_"What the fuck is this?!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, honey... there wasn't much to make dinner with..."_

_"Stop giving me excuses, bitch!"_

_THUD_

_The sound of her mother's head hitting the kitchen table still rang in Maddison's head after all these years._

_THUD_

_The force behind it._

_THUD_

_Her father supplying that force._

THUD THUD THUD

"Maddie! Get your ass out of bed! Got a pickup to make."

Maddison bolted awake and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her ragged breathing. Her father resumed pounding on the door.

THUD THUD THUD

"I'm awake!" She shouted

She couldn't take that noise right now. Not with the memory of her seven-year-old self trying to shake her dead mother awake at the front of her mind again. Maddison pulled her knees up to her chest and held them tightly. Rocking softly, she calmed her breathing and wiped her eyes while taking a moment to process what her father had said. She had a pickup to make. A drug run. Once her bottom lip had stopped quivering Maddison sighed and left the warmth of her bed to start the day. Her first stop was the bathroom. Staring into her reflection as she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and detangled her hair. Next, she returned to her room to get dressed. She kicked her sweatpants off and yanked on a pair of skinny jeans before opening the closet and looking for something warm. Tossing a sweater onto her bed, she shed her shirt and fastened a bra in place. Maddison put on some deodorant, slipped the sweater over her head, and sprayed a little perfume under it. She ran a brush through her hair one more time to smooth out the static and rolled on some chapstick. She tugged on her favorite pair of boots, grabbed the larger purse on her dresser, and left her bedroom again.

"Okay, I'm off." She told her father while pulling on a pair of warm gloves.

"You got the money? All of it?" He asked

"Yes, dad."

"Good. Can't have Franky thinking we're scamming him." Adrian mumbled, "Now get going. Straight there, and straight back."

"Got it..."

Adrian sighed and stubbed his cigarette out on the table. He stood and walked to Maddison, standing a full head taller than her.

"You got the same attitude problem as your mom, you know that?" He didn't wait for an answer, "You remember what happened to her?"

Maddison kept her eyes on the floor and nodded softly, "Yes, sir..."

"That's better. Now get going." He gestured to the door

Maddison practically ran out the door. Her boots thundering against the stairs as she tried to keep herself from crying. She hated being so weak, but what could she do? Her father was her only living relative and she didn't have enough money to move out on her own. Adrian made sure of that. Of course, Maddison rebelled in small ways. Not doing exactly what her dad said when he wasn't around was her favorite. It made her feel, for a few minutes, like she was in charge of her own life. Maddison squared her shoulders and began her quest.

The chilly morning air swept through the alley Victor was waiting in. He was right next to Maddison's apartment building. Close enough to hear her, and Adrian's, footsteps around the place. He had been told to stay away from her, but that just made the opposite more appealing. Fast, heavy footsteps descended through the building. Not quite running speed, but faster than a normal walking pace. Her blonde hair was easily recognizable as she passed the alley. Victor caught a whiff of her and smirked to himself.

 _"Peaches... and strawberries. So innocent..."_ He thought to himself as he left the alley and followed her

Victor kept his distance to avoid being spotted. The last thing he needed was to get caught and have to explain himself. He wasn't even sure if he could. He knew that Maddison worked this evening, but he wondered what she did away from work. How she spent her days, where she went, what she did. Maddison's first stop was a coffee shop.

 _"Logical. Could have a whole day planned."_

Victor hoped that Penguin wouldn't call him with an urgent job any time soon. He would much rather stalk the pretty waitress. After getting a coffee and muffin Maddison left and continued down the sidewalk. She cracked the lid of her drink to help it cool while she walked. Victor guessed that the gesture meant her destination wasn't very far. He had a few ideas about where she might be going. Likely somewhere she could sit and enjoy her breakfast. Not indoors, her clothing was a dead giveaway that she planned on being outside. She walked with certainty and wasn't reading street signs. Wherever she was going she went there often. Perhaps as part of a routine. It didn't take long for Maddison to cross the street and reach her destination: the local park. It wasn't the biggest in Gotham but it served its purpose. Victor recognized the name as a popular drug dealing spot. It was also not in Penguin's territory.

Maddison looked around the park, seemingly for a place to sit. But Victor knew she wasn't. Her gaze was up too high. She was looking at the various people in the park. Maybe she was supposed to meet someone here. She ended up choosing a bench that was under a large oak tree. Maddison sat down and put her purse in her lap and paper bag with a muffin in it beside her. Victor leaned casually against a tree across the park and watched her take a book from her purse and begin reading while sipping her coffee. A few minutes passed and Victor was beginning to suspect that something was up. His gut told him that Maddison wasn't here to enjoy the weather. He glanced at his watch and frowned, briefly considering leaving. Until he looked back up and saw someone take the seat next to Maddison. A guy, tossing birdseed to the numerous pigeons that had gathered. Maddison traded her book for her muffin, placing the book between herself and the man. She opened the bag and began eating, now and then tossing a small piece to the birds near her feet. As she ate and finished her coffee the guy took a book from inside his coat and set it on top of Maddison's. Once she was done eating Maddison put the muffin wrapper and empty coffee cup into the paper bag, took the top book, and stood to leave.

Victor expected the man to correct her about which book was hers, but he remained silent. When Maddison walked past him he noticed that the book she was holding was identical to the one she had been reading. He looked back at the man, who took Maddison's book and tucked it into his coat before leaving. Very suspicious. Victor weighed his options in his mind. He could continue following Maddison for the morning, or he could investigate this shady guy and the book trade that just happened. He squeezed his tongue between his front teeth and sighed. Penguin would want him to check it out. Victor shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed the park as nonchalantly as possible. He shadowed the man, unnoticed, for a few blocks before he saw him take the book from his coat. He didn't even look around to make sure he wasn't being watched. The man opened the back of the book, revealing that the last half of it had been hollowed, and thumbed through a stack of cash hidden inside. He seemed satisfied with the amount he found and quickened his pace as he tucked the book under his arm. Victor hung back and watched from around the corner as he ducked into an abandoned-looking building. He jotted down the address for future reference just as his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket.

"Zsasz." He answered calmly, holding the phone to his head with his shoulder so he could finish writing the address

"Victor!" Penguin didn't sound happy

"Yeah, boss?"

"Whatever you're doing, drop it right now, and get back here!" He demanded, "Our thief is still among us!"

"Mh. Got it." The hitman hung up, not able to stand the other man's shouting.

Besides, Victor already had an idea of who their thief was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do NOT know the exact locations of all places in the TV show. I've looked, but can't find even what district of Gotham Oswald's club is in. For the sake of my sanity, I'm not going to pick a random location or make an educated guess. I'll leave exact locations up in the air and hopefully the relative locations will make sense.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is questioned about her father's disloyalty.

When Maddison arrived at work that night the air was thick with tension. Something was going on, but she wasn't privy to information about it. She guessed that it had something to do with the Penguin's everchanging rank in the crime world of Gotham. All she really cared about was doing her job and getting paid. Maddison was surprised to see the place empty, save for Penguin and his two favorite henchmen. Her confusion was written all over her face and before she could even ask her question was answered.

"We're closed tonight," Butch explained

"Oh... D-Did I need to..." Maddison pointed to the door

"No," Penguin spoke up, looking not too happy, "Please. Sit."

Maddison froze at the tone he used. It was the same one her father used when he knew that she had disobeyed him. She willed herself to move and took a seat in the booth across from Penguin.

"Where's your father, Adrian?" He asked

"Outside... said he wanted a smoke before his shift..." Maddison didn't even try to lie

Penguin snapped his fingers and Butch strode out the door. A few seconds later he returned, pulling Adrian by the arm.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Adrian demanded

"Take him to the back. Keep an eye on him." Penguin ordered calmly

Butch nodded and dragged the outraged bartender to the backroom. The heavy door slamming made Maddison flinch. Her shoulders were shaking and her bottom lip was trembling. She had no idea what was going on. Only that it didn't seem good. She knew that there was no way she could run. Even if she managed to get out of the building she would be caught soon. More likely Victor would shoot her dead before she got two steps from her seat. Penguin smiled sadly at seeing Maddison so nervous. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"Maddison... Maddie... I'm disappointed in you." He began, "Now, drugs by themselves I couldn't care less about. What you do on your own time is none of my business." Penguin waved a hand dismissively, "BUT" He slammed that hand on the table, "When you buy those drugs from someone else's territory... Then it's my problem. A BIG problem. Do you know why?"

Maddison couldn't speak. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth only pathetic sobs would come out. Penguin didn't wait for an answer to his question.

"BECAUSE, when I pay you then you give that money to someone I'm competing against, they now have my money. I know that money circulates and all that, but I prefer to keep it circulating inside my territory. The less leaving it, the better," He shrugged, "Just how business works."

Maddison nodded softly to show that she agreed. Penguin sighed and shook his head.

"I should have Victor kill you." He admitted, seeing the fear flash across her face, "But," He held up a hand, "I believe in second chances. After all, if I hadn't been given a second chance, I wouldn't be here!" He barked out a laugh, "So, I'll give you one chance to prove that you're worth keeping alive. Just a simple question."

Penguin gestured for Victor to step forward. The hitman took his place beside Maddison as he drew one of his pistols. He stood at arm's length from her and pointed the gun at her head. Maddison didn't flinch when held at gunpoint. Victor expected her to at least plead for her life.

"You answer this one question, and you can go home unharmed. If you refuse or lie and I think that you know the answer, I will not hesitate to let Victor beat it out of you." Penguin leaned back and threaded his fingers together, "Who has been stealing from me?"

Maddison closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath. Of course, she knew the answer. But the consequences for ratting her father out would likely be worse than a bullet to the head. At least the second option offered a quick death. Her father wouldn't be so kind. Penguin waited patiently for her to think it over, but Victor was starting to get bored. His boredom dissolved into a feeling he couldn't identify when Maddison leaned to the side. Putting her head right against the end of Victor's gun before she spoke.

"My dad..."

Penguin smiled sadly at her silent pleading for death. He gestured for Victor to stand down, which he gladly did. Something about the way that Maddison welcomed her death made him hesitant to even consider pulling the trigger.

"I am... so glad that we were able to get this sorted out," Penguin nodded, "You're dismissed, Maddison. Please enjoy the rest of your night."

She stood quickly and practically ran out of the building. Once she was gone Penguin gestured for Butch to bring Adrian into the room. The man in question was pulled into the seat opposite Penguin and immediately began pleading.

"Mr. Penguin, I don't know what that whore said I've been doing, but she's lying! She's the one who-"

"Shut up," Butch demanded, "Let the boss speak."

"Thank you, Butch... Some people just have no respect." Penguin snarled, "Anyway, I'm fairly certain that your daughter was telling the truth. You're the one who's been skimming money AND you're bringing in product from a neighboring territory."

Adrian's eyes widened at the drug accusations, "M-Mr. Penguin, I-I would never-"

"Oh, but you did! You even have your own daughter going and getting them for you." Penguin furrowed his brow, "I was raised to believe that family is important. Family is all we have. But you... take advantage of that bond... and that makes you one of the worst people I've ever had the displeasure to meet. I would love to have Victor kill you, slowly and painfully..." He thought for a moment, "But, I'll make you a deal. If you leave Gotham by sunrise and never return... I'll consider the transgression out of my jurisdiction."

Both Butch and Victor were surprised to hear Penguin offer to let him go. Either of them would gladly kill Adrian on the spot just for the way he treated Maddison. But neither of them would do it without the order from Penguin.

"Oh thank you Mr. Penguin! I-I will never return to Gotham, I swear it!" Adrian promised before being dismissed.

A few seconds of silence filled the air after Adrian had left. Butch and Victor exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Boss..." Butch spoke up carefully, "You aren't seriously letting him go are you?"

"No Butch." Penguin answered, "I just wanted to give him a false sense of security. Victor?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Make a statement out of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Oswald's a wind-bag :/


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An instant is all it takes for your life to be flipped on its head. One second, one bullet, and a psychopathic assassin to decide that it isn't your time to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts a few hours after the last ended. Also introducing new characters, perspectives, and a deeper look into Maddison's past.

Harvey yawned and rubbed his face. It was getting late and he hated paperwork. He had just been hoping for a good homicide when officer Collins approached his desk. The officer had an uncertain look on his face and a paper in his hands. Harvey hadn't even noticed him until he leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me you got something good Collins." The detective gestured to the paper.

"Uh... not sure Harv. You still running point on the Jones case? Domestic."

Now that got Harvey's attention, "Yeah. What happened?" He sat up a little straighter

"Neighbor called in said there'd been a shooting. Male was DOA, the female was taken to Gotham General. No weapon found at the scene so we're thinking homicide. Female is the main suspect right now, but haven't gotten a statement from her yet." Collins rattled off the report.

Harvey was already standing and pulling on his jacket, "JIM! We're taking that coffee to go!"

Gordon just rounded the corner with two cups of coffee, "A case? This late?"

"I'll explain in the car," He turned to Collins, "Give Nygma and Thompkins the address, have them meet us there."

Collins nodded and Jim joined Harvey on his jog to the front doors. He had more than a few questions about this case, but he'd learned quickly to trust his partner. Once they were in the car Harvey turned on the flashing lights before peeling out of the parking lot. Almost making Jim spill their coffee as he buckled his seat belt.

"Jeez, Harv. What's the rush?"

"The rush, Jim, is that we've got a known domestic abuser shot dead and his daughter, who's in the hospital right now, is the only suspect."

"So? People snap. Women kill their abusers occasionally."

Harvey shook his head, "Not this one... She couldn't have."

"What happened to letting the evidence speak for itself?"

Harvey clenched his jaw before speaking, "Jim... I know this girl. She wouldn't even turn her old man in when he killed her mom in front of her..."

Now Jim was speechless. He wasn't sure how Harvey knew a domestic case victim so well. As long as he had known him he was a homicide detective. The two pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building that had seen better days. The windows were dirty, paint peeling from the bricks, the fire escape was rusty and unsafe looking. Jim handed Harvey his coffee as they walked up to the officers tasked with welcoming them. They simply nodded to the detectives and instructed them that the scene was on the third floor. Jim jogged up the stairs with Harvey not far behind. The apartment in question was hard to miss. The crime scene tape courted off the door, but also an area of the hallway. Jim noticed the small yellow cards marking evidence that made a short trail from the door into the hall. He recognized a series of bloody shoeprints. Strangely, only the left shoe. Officers were stationed in the hall to preserve the scene. One lifted the tape for the partners and let them in. Jim's first impression of the place was that it was miserable looking. The baseboards were cracked, the carpet was stained, the couches sagged, the four chairs at the dining table didn't all match. But it looked decently clean. Like someone tried to make it as much of a home as possible.

Jim and Harvey avoided the trail of shoeprints on the kitchen floor as they made their way to the body. One of the officers had laid a sheet over the large man to give the corpse some respect. Jim pulled on a pair of gloves and lifted an edge of the sheet, being careful not to step in the coagulating pool of blood. The man had been shot in the right temple, recently. Drops of blood were still falling from his greying skin. Harvey helped remove the sheet before looking at the rest of the scene so Jim could get a better look at the victim. He was about middle age, portly, but tall. He was dressed in a work uniform and decent shoes. No company name on the uniform or nametag. Jim frowned as he couldn't get much more information from the body. He stood and joined Harvey in looking at the apartment while they waited for Ed. He would be able to tell them more. The shoeprints started at the edge of the pool of blood closest to the door, toe pointing that way as well. Someone had stepped in it, probably the killer, and walked across the small kitchen. The prints were haphazard at one point, they paused at the space next to the fridge. There was some blood smeared on the floor and wall here. The prints continued toward the front door and down the hall but quickly faded out on the carpet.

"Harvey?" Jim spoke up, jarring his partner from his walk down memory lane, "When's the last time you were here?"

"Uhh... a couple of years ago," He remembered sadly, "Neighbor called in a report of people shouting and throwing things. Ended up being Adrian and Maddison... She had bruises all over her... Wouldn't admit that he did it though..."

"Jesus..." Jim shook his head.

Domestic cases were the thing that got under everyone's skin at the department. No one wanted to try and get someone to give up their abuser. They usually had some kind of hold on the victim: Financial dependency, threats, or convincing them that no one cared. They were sometimes the saddest cases to deal with, and this one wasn't looking any better. Jim did a sweep of the apartment looking for anything out of place. The kitchen was messy, but nothing looked to be in an unusual place. The living room wasn't much better: beer bottles all over the floor, mysterious stains on the sofa and carpet. Again, nothing looked moved. Jim cracked open the door nearest the living room and guessed that it was Adrian's. The bed was big enough for two, even with his large size, and the clothes in the closet were a man's. The two open suitcases on the bed were suspicious. It looked like Adrian was packing for a trip, or unpacking. The dresser drawers were all open and gone through. Either robbery was the motive or Adrian had been packing in a hurry. Next Jim checked the door to the right, a small bathroom. The only strange thing here was that there was no lock on the door. Not even a simple bolt or chain.

The next door on the right was a second bedroom. Likely Maddison's. It was probably the cleanest part of the apartment Jim had seen. Apart from a few articles of clothing on the floor near the bed, it was immaculate. Books on the desk were arranged neatly, the bed was made, clothes in the closet and dresser were organized. Only one thing stood out. A glass vase of daisies had been knocked off the dresser and was shattered on the floor. Jim returned to the kitchen to see that Ed had shown up and was examining the scene in his usual, unusual, fashion. He seemed oddly excited about this case. Running around the small apartment to collect his samples and get a tread pattern of the shoeprint. Harvey shouted from the living room and held up a bag of white powder with narrowed eyes.

"Where'd you find that?" Jim asked, gesturing to an officer to bag it as evidence

"In the couch." Harvey sounded like he almost didn't believe it himself

"Great... So we got a homicide, domestic abuse,-"

"Neglect at the least." Ed butted in

"-and drugs." Jim finished, "...gonna be a Hell of a night..."

"And we haven't even talked with our victim yet..." Harvey reminded him with a sigh

* * *

The drive to Gotham General was uncomfortably silent. Harvey was worried about Maddison, and Jim was worried about Harvey. They didn't know the extent of her injuries and Jim was a little nervous about what her condition would be. He just hoped that she was coherent enough to give a statement and tell them what happened. Harvey parked the car and jogged past the automatic doors and right to the front desk. He didn't even have to say his name, she knew why he was there.

"She's upstairs, room 304. The doctor should still be there." She had an apologetic smile

Harvey thanked her and gestured for Jim to follow him up the stairs. The elevator would take too long in his opinion. Maddison's room was in the middle of the third floor. Silence greeted them coldly. The bed was empty, but not made. The only person in the room was Dr. Lee, who had sad worry etched into her soft face.

"Lee?" Jim expected her to come here and try to help

"Hi, Jim... Harvey." She nodded politely to the latter while chewing her bottom lip

"Where is she? Is she okay?!" Harvey demanded

"They took her to surgery as soon as the O.R. opened... she's... pretty hurt."

"Surgery? For what?" Jim sounded worried too

Lee flipped through a clipboard in her hand, "Broken ribs, internal bleeding, crushed trachea..." She sighed, "There's a chance she won't make it, Harvey..."

Harvey knew that Lee was only telling him the most severe of injuries Maddison had sustained. He ran a hand down his beard and started pacing the room like a worried parent. The idea that she might not recover hadn't even entered his mind until Lee brought it up. The room fell silent again as Harvey plopped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Jim wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to say. He glanced at Lee for help, but she was at a loss as well. Neither of them had seen Harvey like this. He looked so defeated. Finally, Lee spoke up.

"The hospital has a chapel downstairs... If you want to..." She doubted that Harvey was a religious man, but the idea was comforting to some people

Harvey shook his head, not even replying to her suggestion. He didn't need a chapel to pray.

"She's gonna make it, Harv." Jim took a seat next to his partner, "She has to. We gotta catch the guy who did this to her old man."

"I'd rather shake his hand and thank him." Harvey admitted, "Then punch him in the face for not killing him sooner."

"Harvey!" Lee chided, not expecting that attitude from him

"He did the world a favor!" Harvey argued, "Maddison suffered AT LEAST 14 years of abuse from her dad, and not one cop in this town could get enough evidence to put him away!"

"14 years??" Jim and Lee asked at the same time

Harvey nodded solemnly, "14 years... and watched her mother die by his hands... she was 7 years old..." He sounded like he might cry

A knock on the open door jarred everyone back to reality, "I'm sorry to interrupt..." The doctor apologized

"No, please." Lee did her best to offer a convincing smile

He entered the room, glancing down at a clipboard, "Maddison pulled through her surgery." He assured them, "She's being brought back up now... but please refrain from questioning her until she's had a chance to process what happened."

"Of course," Jim stood and shook his hand, "She's clearly suffered. We'll make sure that she's on the road to recovery before asking for a formal statement."

The doctor smiled softly and shook Jim's hand, "Thank you, detective."

Maddison was soon wheeled in on a padded gurney and placed back into bed. She had been dressed in a hospital gown, but it didn't hide all of her injuries. The incision from her recent surgery started at her collarbone. It had been covered by a bandage that was taped down to keep it clean. Harvey could only guess how far down she had been gutted to be put back together. Her face was bruised, as where her arms and legs, her throat was bandaged, and a machine was breathing for her. The nurses hooked her up to the various monitors and the sound of her heartbeat filled the otherwise quiet room. It was slow, but it was there. That alone was comforting to Harvey. Just knowing that she was alive. That she had a chance.


	6. Fatherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddison regains consciousness and deals with the aftermath of the incident.  
> Victor needs some advice and reconnects with his old boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a look past the uncaring facade of Victor Zsasz!

Maddison didn't know what day it was, where she was, or even if she was alive. The crisp white walls around her made her think for a moment that she might be in heaven. But once the steady beep of a heart monitor reached her ears she knew that wasn't the case. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. A breath was forced into her lungs, making her realize that she hadn't been breathing on her own while she slept. The tube in her throat made itself known when Maddison tried to speak. She choked on it, not even coherent enough to feel panicked. Maddison reached for her face but found that she couldn't control her arm very well. Before she could try again a soft voice spoke to her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She felt like she was floating underwater, and whoever was talking was above water. After a moment the tube left her throat and Maddison drew breath on her own. Soon the peaceful feeling she had been experiencing was replaced by a dull ache throughout her body. It took a while for Maddison to come around enough to speak, or at least try. Not much sound would come out and it hurt her throat to do much other than breath. By an hour after she first woke up Maddison started to remember where she was and why. Her brain was still fuzzy on the details but she could recall most of yesterday.

"Maddie??" Harvey burst into the room with someone that she didn't recognize

"Harvey! She might still be in shock." A kind-looking woman in a doctor's coat chided him

"Maddie, hey... it's Harvey." He took a seat at her bedside and put a hand on her shoulder, "Doc said you might not be able to talk for a while, but that it'll get better. Okay?"

Maddison nodded softly as her eyes watered. Almost as soon as Harvey's hand touched her shoulder she burst into tears and threw herself into his chest. He smiled sadly and held her close, rubbing her back and letting her cry. Jim and Lee stood nearby and exchanged patient looks while Harvey soothed Maddison. Once her sobs had turned to hiccups and sniffles she sat up as best she could.

"Maddison, this is my partner, Jim Gordan," He gestured to the younger, serious-looking man, "We wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened the other night. Is that okay?"

Maddison nodded again and wiped her eyes on the collar of her hospital gown. Lee handed her a notepad and pen with a sympathetic smile, so she could answer the questions. Jim took a seat at the end of her bed and opened a small notebook where he had jotted down things from the scene that needed explaining. He knew he had to get the obvious out of the way first.

"Maddison, your father was shot... he was dead when the first officers got there." He confirmed

Maddison only nodded in response to the news. The only indication that she was upset was her bottom lip quivered softly. Jim furrowed his brow and began his questions.

"The front door showed no signs of forced entry, but a window in your bedroom was open. The one that leads to the fire escape. Did you leave the window open?"

She shook her head this time.

Jim noted her response, "Do you think someone broke in? Maybe to rob the place?"

She shook her head again and scribbled something onto the notepad, " _Broke in maybe, but n_ _othing to take_ "

Jim nodded softly and continued, "There were suitcases open on your father's bed. Did he take a trip recently?"

Again Maddison shook her head, " _He was leaving Gotham_ "

"Why?"

" _Boss told him to_ "

"His boss? Where does he work?" Jim considered asking around his work

" _Oswald's nightclub_ "

Jim paused. He hated dealing with the Penguin, but if he wanted to get to the bottom of this he might just have to pay him a visit. He made a note to ask around there about Adrian before continuing.

"During our search, we found... a surprising lack of locks inside the apartment. Could you explain that?"

" _Dad didn't like locks_ " Maddison shrugged, as best she could

"Right..." Jim tapped his pen against his leg thoughtfully, "Maddison... Harvey tells me that... your father isn't always so nice..." He wasn't sure how to phrase the question

"Oh for God's sake Jim, she's not a kid." Harvey interrupted, "Maddie, was your dad still abusing you?"

Maddison flinched at Harvey raising his voice but nodded softly. Harvey had a point, Maddison was 21 now, but Jim couldn't help treating her like a child. She had been through so much, and probably more than he would ever know. Harvey seemed to have composed himself enough to help with the questions.

"Did Adrian have any enemies? Anyone who would have wanted him dead?"

Maddison thought this question over for a moment but ended up shaking her head. Even so, she looked like she wasn't telling the whole story. Jim and Harvey decided through a shared glance to come back to that question later.

"Alright, was your father a regular drug user?" Jim chimed in

Again Maddison shook her head, but Harvey was ready for it this time.

"So the bag of drugs stuffed in the couch wasn't his? Was it yours?"

Maddison shook her head with wide eyes, " _I don't do drugs!_ " She even wrote an exclamation mark

"Then whose are they?" Jim asked with a little more authority

"Dad's..." She spoke softly, almost too quiet to hear.

"There was more than just for personal use. Was he selling?" Harvey continued

Maddison shook her head again but didn't think that she could handle either of them raising their voice again. She stopped and nodded hard enough to make her throat sore, her face in her hands and quiet sobs escaping her.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Lee spoke up, "She's traumatized and upset."

"I only have one more question," Jim promised, making Lee roll her eyes, "Did you see who killed your father, Maddison?"

Maddison choked out an answer through her sobs, "I saw... I saw..."

"Who, Maddie? Who did you see?" Harvey encouraged her

"It was... an angel..." She finally lifted her head, looking certain of her answer

* * *

Victor sat at a secluded table in the back of a little know bar, deep in one of Gotham's less friendly areas. His knee bounced with nervous energy that he couldn't ever remember having before. He had always been cool and collected about his work. Hell, he loved killing people, as weird as that may sound to some people. He couldn't figure out why this last hit had been any different. He needed help, something that wasn't easy for the assassin to admit. He sighed and took a drink from the old fashion he had ordered. It tasted all wrong. The orange peel hadn't been expressed into the glass and just sat there, as useless as Victor felt at the moment. A familiar calming voice brought him back to reality.

"A little early for a drink don't you think, Victor?" Falcone asked as he took the seat across from the hitman

"Maybe..." He downed the last of it with a slight face

"Well, I'm guessing that you didn't want to meet me just for drinks at noon," Falcone studied Victor's face, "Is something bothering you, son?"

Victor wasn't one to talk about his problems openly. But the way Carmine called him 'son' always made him feel at ease. Like he could tell the older man anything.

"Work's been... complicated recently." He tapped his long, pale fingers on the table absentmindedly

"Has Penguin been giving you trouble?"

"No... he's an ass, but he's not the trouble..."

"Victor..." Falcone looked into the face of his former personal assassin, "You may not officially work for me anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that you can trust me."

"I know," Victor leaned back in his chair and sighed, "...you remember what you told me once?"

"I've told you many things, Victor. You need to be more specific."

"You once said... that I'd find someone one day... someone who I wouldn't be able to stand to see hurt..." He swallowed hard, hoping he didn't have to say it out loud

Falcone's eyes sparkled and he smiled softly, "You've found her?"

"Yeah... I'm sure I have..."

"Tell me about her," Falcone leaned back comfortably in his chair

"She..." Victor didn't know where to begin, "I killed her father last night..."

"That could complicate things."

"Maybe... He was stealing from Penguin and lied about it, blamed his daughter... Penguin told me to follow them home and kill him before he skipped town. I already knew where they lived because-" Victor cut himself off with a slight flush in his cheeks, "-because of reasons- so I took my time and showed up later than I probably should have..." Victor put his head in his hands for a moment

"You killed him, so he didn't get away," Falcone pieced together, "What has you so upset?"

"...I walked in on him abusing her..." Victor's voice and eyes darkened at the memory, "I suspected that he wasn't a great dad, but holy shit..."

Falcone's eyes darkened as well. He hated people who didn't respect family.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know!" Victor admitted, slamming his hands down on his knees, "And I just... I froze when I saw it... Victor Zsasz does NOT freeze up!"

"What did you do when you regained yourself?" Falcone pressed

"I shot the bastard... and... I couldn't help myself... I checked to see if she was alright. I know I should have got the Hell out of there, but..."

"And was she okay?"

"No... She wasn't breathing... but she had a pulse... I-I..." Victor's voice cracked with uncharacteristic emotion, "I couldn't let her die... She wasn't supposed to die..."

"You resuscitated her?"

"Yeah... She started breathing pretty soon after... then I heard the sirens and ran for it... I almost wish I had stayed..."

"Did she see you?"

"I don't know..."

"If she did, she could tell Gordon. He's just dying for a reason to bring you in."

"I know..." Victor sighed, "But... I just have a feeling that she wouldn't say anything..."

"Careful Victor. Love can make a man only see what he wants."

"It's not love, it's too soon for that."

"Either way, what do you intend to do about her?"

"... I'm not sure... I want to make sure she's okay, but I can't let anyone see me do it. I don't know what to do from there."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I want to suggest a gentle approach. If she's been abused she may be opposed to quick advances... and remember to be a gentleman, Victor. I'll be dammed if I let a son of mine act any other way."


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddison starts the long road to recovery. This chapter is longer but not a whole Hell of a lot happens?? It's setting up for everything to come, the real turning point of this story.

Since waking up in the hospital after the incident, Maddison wasn't in the best of moods. The doctors said that it was expected for her to be upset about her father's death and for her to not want to do much of anything. They advised her to take it easy during her stay with them and she was perfectly content to follow their instructions. Harvey, on the other hand, thought that being cooped up in that stuffy white room wasn't the best way to help her heal. Her third day in the hospital was when he made this known and offered a solution.

"Just for a few minutes, doc. It's nice out, she needs to get a little sun. Vitamin D is good for you, right?" Harvey argued with the doctor overseeing her care

"She's only been here a few days. She should not be out of bed." He snapped back

"I'll take her in a wheelchair. She'll just be sitting there, just to get a little fresh air." Harvey was pleading at this point

The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "...A nurse will come with you. Under NO circumstances is she to leave her wheelchair." He finally gave in

Harvey looked like he had won the lottery, "You won't regret this, doc. Just you wait, a few trips in the sun and she'll be doing better than you ever thought possible."

The detective had been spending all his free time at Gotham General with Maddison. Jim couldn't blame him, and Essen just liked that it would keep him from drinking himself to death. He jogged down the hall and into Maddison's room. A few pillows were helping her stay in a sitting position as she stared longingly out the window, her book forgotten in her lap. It was a nice day outside. The kind of day that she would gladly sneak out of her room and spend at the park, not caring about the punishment she would get if caught. Just seeing Maddison look so defeated made Harvey's heart ache.

"What's going on?" Maddison asked as a nurse brought in a wheelchair

"We're going outside. You've been sitting in here for too long. It's not good for you." Harvey explained

Maddison couldn't keep the smile from her face. It was the first time she had smiled in, she didn't know how long. The kind of smile that could melt a frozen heart, brighten a room, and bring the dead back to life all at the same time. Harvey hadn't seen her smile in years now, and she wasn't smiling at him. He had caught her smiling at a tiny flower growing through a crack in the sidewalk. This time, her smile was all for him and what he was doing for her. The nurse helped Maddison into the wheelchair and tucked a pillow behind her back before letting Harvey wheel her to the elevator. The three of them went out the back and to the small recreational area behind the hospital. A few other patients were seated on benches or in wheelchairs enjoying the weather. The trees swayed in the breeze, fluffy clouds rolled lazily across a dreamy blue sky, and the sunshine felt warm on Maddison's pale face. Harvey took his time selecting a place for them to sit. He parked the wheelchair in a patch of sunlight next to a bench before taking a seat. Maddison hadn't spoken much in the last three days, but her throat was still healing. The doctor guessed that it would be much better in a couple of days.

"Thank you, Harvey." Maddison's voice was harsh and scratchy, but she had been told that using it would help it come back quicker

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I know how much you hate feeling shut away. Figured you had earned some outdoor time."

Maddison chuckled softly, "How did you convince the doctor of that?"

"Sometimes if you bug someone enough about something they'll give just to get you to shut up."

"I'll have to remember that one." Maddison joked

The next half hour was spent talking about nothing important. Maddison asked about Harvey's latest case, which he didn't say much about. He asked about the hospital food, which Maddison complained about to him. Before long the nurse reminded them that Maddison needed to get back to her room soon. When they returned Harvey noticed something had been put in the room. A small bouquet of pink daisies lay on her bedside table with a card tucked under them. Maddison furrowed her brow and looked up at Harvey, who shook his head to say that he hadn't left them. The detective was immediately suspicious of the gift. His mind was going a mile a minute, spewing out scenarios about whoever had killed her father wanting to finish her off as well. By the time he tried to speak up and stop Maddison she was already opening the card to see who the flowers were from.

_"Sorry I didn't get there sooner. Boss said that he wants you all better before you come back to work. Get well soon."_

Maddison couldn't believe what she was reading. Her hands started to shake as Harvey reached for the card to read it. Before she could even process what was going on she tightened her grip and held the card to her chest defensively. Harvey almost flinched at her sudden distress. She didn't want him to read it. He would be able to figure out that the person who killed her father had sent the flowers before he could blink. Maddison couldn't risk that. She wasn't quite sure why, but she didn't want him to know. Harvey would never let this go. He would use it to try and find the killer. Probably take it to the GCPD and do a bunch of tests on it. Maybe even ones that would ruin it. Maddison wasn't sure she could live with that. The card was a gift to her, and anyone who wanted it would have to take it from her cold dead hands. Harvey held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. Just tell me who it's from." 

"It doesn't say." That wasn't a lie

"Then why can't I read it?!" Harvey didn't like people keeping secrets from him

Maddison ducked her head at his tone, "Because it's sappy and embarrassing!" That was more of a lie, but she couldn't think of a way to keep him from taking it

"So you've got a secret admirer or something?" Harvey didn't sound convinced

Maddison blushed as pink as the daisies on her table, "...I guess I do. Is that so impossible?"

Harvey sighed and ran a hand over his beard, "I guess not..." He admitted, checking his watch, "Crap, I gotta get back to work. If this guy does anything weird, you call me."

"Okay..." Maddison sighed as the nurse got her settled back into bed.

Maddison ran a finger over the delicate petals of the flowers. Now that she had a moment to think, a memory she thought had faded long ago rose to the surface of her mind. Her mother, arranging a similar bouquet, in her small flower shop and teaching Maddison about different flowers.

_"Daisies grow all over the world, so they're really common in flower arrangements. They're mostly given to new parents because they symbolize innocence, purity, new beginnings, and hope for the future. Just like babies."_

_Her mother smiled and pinched Maddison's cheek, making her squeal with childish delight at the affection._

_"But they can also be gifted to someone in other 'new beginning' situations. Like buying a house, going to college, or getting married... They also represent soulmates and true, endless love."_

_"What's a soulmate, momma?" Maddison asked with wide, curious eyes_

_"Well... It's like a best friend, but more. Someone who you love and don't want to see hurt." She tried to explain, "But the color of flowers is just as important as what kind they are."_

_Her mother had always been good at bringing a conversation back to the main topic with Maddison._

_"White daisies are the most common and can mean purity, innocence, faith, hope, and sincerity. Yellows ones symbolize friendship, joy, happiness, and optimism. Pink shows romantic interest, affection, love, and care. Red is more aggressive, meaning passion, desire, and love."_

She wasn't sure if Victor fully understood the symbolism behind the flowers he had given her. But, a small flame of hope flickered to life in her heart at the idea that he did. The flame grew just a little at the possibility that he hadn't expected her to decipher it so quickly. Victor Zsasz didn't seem to be shy, but the faintest smile tugged at her lips as she imagined the intimidating man being embarrassed about his gift. Maddison fell asleep that night to the familiar scent of daisies but a new feeling in her chest. Hope.

By a week, Maddison's health had improved drastically. The large incision down her front had closed and scarred over. The bruises that littered her body were faded and almost completely gone. Her trachea, that had been crushed, took the longest to heal but it didn't hurt to speak anymore. Over that time Maddison didn't receive any more mysterious gifts, which seemed to help Harvey think that maybe whoever left the flowers wasn't some psychopath or something. After she was discharged, Harvey drove her back to the apartment she had been sharing with her father. The drive was quiet but pleasant. As they pulled up to the building Harvey spoke up.

"You know... It might not be great to go back just yet." He tried to put a week of worry into words, "I mean. You've had a lot of bad times there... Maybe... Stay with me a while. Or get a new place."

Maddison chuckled at Harvey's offer, "I know that I don't have a lot of good memories about this place, but it's home." She shrugged, "Besides, I think I'll like it better without dad around. I could finally fix the locks and give the place a deep cleaning without worrying about him trashing it again."

Harvey sighed at her refusal. She was an adult, so he couldn't force her to do anything. He checked that Maddison had his cell number before letting she left the car and made the climb up the stairs to her apartment. A week in the hospital left her winded at the first landing, but she pushed through and reached her floor eventually. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath she unlocked the door and let herself in.

The small apartment was dark and more miserable-looking than usual, despite the absence of her father. Maddison left the folder of papers she had been given at the hospital on the dining table and sighed deeply. Finally, she could get back to her life. The only problem was that she had no idea where to begin. Truth be told, she felt pretty lost. She had always had someone telling her what to do. Knowing that she could do whatever she wanted was thrilling, but also scary. She could break every piece of furniture in the apartment and not be punished. The only repercussion would be having to replace them.

Maddison had been caged for so long, and suddenly the door to her cage was blown wide open. She was like an animal being released into the wild. Standing between two worlds, having to choose. Catching a glimpse of the now wilted pink daisies next to the papers, she smiled and took the metaphorical leap. Her father was gone. Nothing could hold her back now.


	8. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddison returns to work a different woman and captures a certain hitman's gaze all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, actually going with the timeline of the show and giving a definite time in the series??

Victor's week had been one of the busiest in recent memory. He never complained about the amount of work he, knowing the paycheck would make up for the inconvenience. Some guy who had shown up in Gotham wanted to be mayor and was pulling all the strings he could to make it happen. Including blackmailing Penguin to put hits on his competition, which Victor took care of with gusto. He sustained a gunshot wound on the last job, thanks to that new Strike Force in the GCPD and Jim Gordon. Victor thought that so many things could be simplified by taking out Jim, but he would never pull the trigger on someone as important as Gordon without being told. And paid. The busy week meant that Victor hadn't been able to check up on Maddison since he dropped off some flowers and an apology. He didn't apologize often, but when he did he usually meant it. The message in the card was short and unsigned in case anyone else got ahold of it. Victor wasn't stupid enough to admit to murder in writing, but he did want Maddison to know that he was sorry.

Today was the day that Maddison was scheduled to come back to work and Victor found himself nervously awaiting her arrival. He knew that Falcone had recommended a gentle approach, but that had never really been his style. Truthfully, he wasn't very accustomed to pursuing women who hadn't already shown interest. That was usually just for one night anyway. A quick destress before a big job, or just a random hookup if he found himself wanting one. Something told him that he wouldn't get that from Maddison, but Victor wasn't even sure if he wanted a hookup from her. Sure she was good looking, but she was much more than that. A puzzle that he found himself wanting to solve. Movement at the door caught Victor's eye and he had to clamp his jaw shut to avoid it falling on the floor.

"Maddison!" Oswald welcomed her at the door with a warm smile, "It is so good to see you in good health. I heard what happened, and I am..." He trailed off as his eyes drifted up, "You..." He pointed out, "Changed your hair."

Her once golden blonde hair was now a deep black. Like velvet curtains framing her delicate features. Or a waterfall of the ink tumbling down her shoulders and upper back.

"Yes, I did." She nodded and smiled politely, "I felt that... It was time for a change. Even a small one."

"The size of the step doesn't matter, as long as they're taken in the right direction."

"Very true..." Maddison couldn't remember Penguin being this philosophical, "Well, I'd better get started."

"Please, don't let me keep you." Oswald stepped out of her way and let her go about her duties.

Maddison pulled her hair into a high ponytail before checking that all the tables were set up. Her hair swayed and bounced as she worked. Everything about her seemed to have a different energy. She stood a little straighter, didn't look over her shoulder every few minutes, and just seemed more confident. It was more of the Maddison he had seen on her first day. When she deflected his flirting effortlessly and even took the initiative to make him a drink. A week ago he had thought that maybe her attitude then had been a fluke. A flare of confidence because she needed the job. But now, he wasn't so sure that the confident side was the fluke. Victor was determined to find out which was the 'real' Maddison.

"Zsasz?! Did you even hear a word I said?" Butch sounded exasperated with the hitman's behavior

"Nothing important, no." He admitted, knowing that the man couldn't do anything about his zoning out

"Well, the boss and I are leaving early. Gotta deliver something to Galavan."

"Got it."

"He said that Maddison could stay and clean if you lock up when she's done."

"You want me to babysit her?"

"Boss doesn't want her left all alone. He's still looking into who her dad was running with. Safety issues, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know..." Victor sighed

"You did good work though, tailing that guy from the deal in the park. Only a matter of time before someone comes back to the place you saw him duck into."

"Or they realize that Maddison ratted out her dad and they decide to have a 'chat' with her about." He growled softly

"Easy, you know the boss wouldn't let that happen."

"No, I won't let that happen."

"Whatever Victor... I thought you'd be happy to get an hour or so alone with her."

"Why would you think that?"

"You're not as subtle as you think about your staring," Butch admitted

"Whatever..." Victor tried to not care what Butch thought about his staring, "I'll lock up before she heads home."

Butch gave the assassin a grateful slap on his uninjured shoulder before going downstairs. They would have a lot of customers tonight, and no doubt some would recognize Maddison. Even if she had changed her hair color, she was still easy to pick out of a crowd. At least to Victor. The club was swamped almost as soon as it opened. Maddison was constantly on the move, and Victor's eyes followed her everywhere she went. A few times he swore that she looked up and met his gaze. The first time it happened she looked away almost immediately, probably thinking nothing of it. The second time she had a little confusion in her eyes that Victor could see even in the low lighting of the club. When their eyes met a third and final time, Maddison held the eye contact.

Victor felt the challenge in her gaze and smirked softly. His eyes flicked down to her chest, catching sight of her surgical scar peeking out the top of her uniform shirt. He could only imagine how far down her body it went. His tongue ran over his teeth as he pictured it. That silvery scar running down her chest, between her breasts, along her stomach, to her belly button, maybe even further. Victor's pants grew a bit tight at the idea of that scar pointing him right to her sex. As he brought his mind out of the gutter and back to reality, he noticed that Maddison had left his sight.

The night passed slowly and eventually, the club closed. Penguin and Butch had left on their delivery of god-knows-what, leaving Victor to watch the place while Maddison cleaned up. The hitman stayed upstairs, leaning against the railing, for a few minutes. He knew that if he wanted a chance to talk with Maddison privately he needed to just take the opportunity. Who knows when, or if, he would have another chance. Victor stood up, squared his shoulders, straightened the front of his suit, and headed downstairs. He walked around the club nonchalantly looking for the waitress. It didn't take long. She was mopping the floor, her last chore of the night. It was now or never. But Victor couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Her back was to him as she swept the damp mop across the wooden floor. She wasn't wearing shoes, Victor noticed. Her high heels were waiting for her near the door with her jacket and purse.

"I never got the chance to thank you," Maddison spoke up, a soft smile evident in her voice

"What for?" Victor tucked his hands into his pockets

The chuckle from Maddison made Victor's chest feel tight, "You know what," she finished the floor and turned to face him

"Oh!" Victor chuckled this time, "The whole... killing your dad thing..."

"Yeah," a smile was still on Maddison's lip, "That."

"Just business." The hitman was used to saying that, usually to his victims

"Really?" She had a knowing glint in her eyes

"Yeah..." Victor sighed and racked his brain for something else to say

"Well, regardless, the flowers were beautiful." Maddison saved him from commenting on the weather

"I kind of... felt bad." He admitted, "Flowers are usually a good apology."

"Yeah..." Maddison swept a bit of hair back that had escaped her ponytail, "You know... my mom was a florist. She taught me a few things."

"Like what?" Victor felt like his stomach just hit the floor

"Flowers all have certain meanings. So do the colors." She explained, "I just wonder if you know the meaning behind the pink daisies you got me."

Victor froze. He could feel that this was an important question, a test. If he said no, that he just thought they looked nice, he could ruin whatever was happening right now. But if he said yes she might test him about it. He let a small chuckle pass his lips.

"Honestly, I just let the guy at the flower stand do the choosing... He said that pink was a good choice for the occasion... and I remembered that you had daisies in your room that night..."

"You were in my room?" She didn't sound offended, she laughed

"How else do you think I got in?" Victor rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Well... I'm glad that you listened to him..." The hint of sadness in her voice worried Victor

Before he could open his mouth she was putting the mop away and heading for the door. Her face was hot with embarrassment. Of course, she would think that the best-case scenario was happening. Maddison tucked her feet into her shoes and pulled on her jacket. As she grabbed her purse Victor spoke up.

"I'm busy this week!" He blurted out, not even sure why he had said that of all things, "...but," He rolled with it, "I won't be this weekend..."

Maddison paused and looked at him with visible confusion.

"I mean..." Victor continued, "If you wanted to... go do something... like dinner... with me?"

Maddison shouldered her purse as her face flushed. She couldn't keep a hint of a smile from tugging at her lips. Victor took the smile as a good sign as he waited for an answer.

"I'd like that... Saturday?" She suggested

"Saturday works for me..." He smiled and held the door open for her, "It's late, let me walk you home?"

"Alright. But only to the building." She teased with a soft chuckle, leaving the club

"Works for me." Victor shut and locked the door before walking Maddison home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some ideas of where Victor could take Maddison for their first date :)


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddison seeks advice about her date with Victor and makes a new friend.  
> Edward finds some discrepancies in the evidence from Adrian Jones's murder.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Edward Nygma in this story. The Riddler was always one of my favourite Batman villains!

Maddison groaned softly as the sound of her alarm clock filled the room. She rolled over and swatted blindly at the snooze button. Once the room was quiet again she pulled the blankets tight around herself and yawned. The light coming through the window, that Maddison could see even with her eyes closed, told her that it was now morning. She grumbled to herself and pulled the blanket over her head as she tried to remember why her alarm had been set in the first place.

_Did I have something to do today? Maybe... What was it?_

She sifted through her sleep clouded brain for the reason she needed to wake up at a certain time this morning. The memory of Victor asking her out surfaced and made her smile softly. The awkwardness that the usually distant assassin showed was endearing. Maddison's eyes shot open and she sat up quick enough to make her vision fuzzy.

_Was our date today?!_

Maddison flung herself out of bed and riffled through her closet for something to wear. When her head cleared from getting up so quickly, her face fell into a deadpan expression. Their date wasn't today. It would be this weekend. Maddison sighed and rubbed her face to try and fully wake up. She shut the closet door and padded over to her desk across the room. Her calendar was laying on top of a pile of papers she had been given when discharged from the hospital. The square for today's date had a small note at the bottom:

" _Dr. Lee - 10 am_ "

The appointment time stared her in the face and made a knot appear in her stomach. She had reluctantly agreed to join a group for abuse survivors, run by Dr. Lee. She had been very understanding when Maddison was hospitalized. Even though she was the GCPD's medical examiner she was a doctor first and foremost. She had talked Maddison into going to just one meeting to see if it might help. Maddison glanced at the clock on her nightstand. She had 45 minutes to get ready and get to the meeting.

"I hate busy mornings..." Maddison grumbled to herself as she walked to the kitchen

After a quick breakfast, Maddison threw on a pair of tight jeans and pulled on a sweater. She brushed her hair and braided it straight down with practiced fingers. Some of the shorter hair in the front immediately fell and framed Maddison's face. Just how she liked it. Maddison looked at the clock again and saw that she still had almost half an hour before she had to be there. She didn't mind being early. After tugging on a pair of comfortably worn sneakers and a light jacket, Maddison grabbed her smaller purse and left the apartment. She locked the door and took the stairs as quietly as she could. A lot of her neighbors wouldn't appreciate the wake-up call.

* * *

"Hmm... That's not right..." Edward mumbled to himself.

The forensic examiner was pouring over some test results. Tests that he didn't exactly have permission to perform. He hadn't even asked because he knew the answer he would have gotten. If he had asked then someone would suspect that he would do the tests anyway. Doing it behind Harvey's back was just less of a headache. The results in front of him further complicated the puzzle that this endeavor was turning into. It had started, like so many things, as simple curiosity. Something that didn't make sense. Edward couldn't believe it had taken him so long to notice. He had made note of Adrian Jones's hair and eye color in his report like he was supposed to do. But when he was organizing the files about the case he came across a photo of Maddison Jones. He had clipped it back into place before he got the feeling that something wasn't adding up. Another look at the dead man on his table confirmed that suspicion. Only moments later Edward was ankle-deep in working out a reason for it. A stop by the records annex for the file on Daisy Jones, Maddison's mother, only complicated the matter. Edward's knee bounced with nervous energy as he looked between the two photos and the corpse.

Adrian had black hair, Daisy had brown hair, but Maddison was blonde. Usually, at least one parent had to be blonde to end up with a blonde child. Of course, one or both women could have dyed hair in the photos. The eye color was another clue, and more concrete. Daisy's eye color was listed as blue in the autopsy report as well as her driver's license. Adrian's eyes were brown. Maddison's were blue like her mother's. That made Edward frown in thought. The man was so invested in this puzzle that he skimmed a blood sample from Adrian before sending him to Dr. Lee for the autopsy. He just had to find out the answer. After a little poking around, he managed to find a frozen sample of Daisy's blood from when she had been brought in. Whispering thanks to whatever was responsible for it still being here, Edward set to work on securing a sample of Maddison's for comparison. There ended up being just enough collected from the scene of her father's murder to test. The answer to the mystery rolled out of the printer a while later. Edward snatched the page up and scanned it through his glasses. A small smile tugged at his lips as the last pieces fell into place.

" _I knew it._ " Edward jogged out of his office, across the bullpen, and up the stairs to Harvey's desk

"Detective Bullock!" Edward's excitement was evident in his jolly tone of voice

"Christ, Ed!" Harvey exclaimed with a slight jump, "What is it now?"

"Well, I had noticed something peculiar during my examination so I did a little digging-"

"That's disgusting, Nygma..."

"Not physically, intellectually." He dismissed his comment, "And I found something that you might find interesting." Edward held out the page in his hand

Harvey took the paper and looked it over, "What am I looking at?" He sighed in defeat as Jim joined them with a questioning glance

"DNA. Specifically that of Adrian, Daisy, and Maddison Jones," He pointed them out on the paper

"Looks like a bunch of lines to me..." Harvey tossed the paper onto his desk unceremonially

Jim picked it up and glanced at it, unable to help his curiosity about what Ed had found. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the similar lines between Daisy and Maddison. Then his brow furrowed at the lack of similarity between Adrian and Maddison's DNA profiles. Ed gave the detective a knowing look.

"He's not her father," Jim concluded

"Precisely!" Ed was ecstatic that someone else could see what he had, "Adrian Jones shares practically no DNA markers with Maddison. Her real father likely isn't even related to him."

Jim shook his head at the revelation and glanced at Harvey, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You got all that... from those lines..." Harvey finally spoke before standing up

Jim stood up as well, not sure what was going on.

"Well, essentially, yes. But to get those 'lines' I had to extract a DNA profile from a blood or tissue sample from each of them-" Ed began to explain

"That information does not leave us three." Harvey gestured to the small group, "Ever."

Now Ed was confused as well, "W-Why?"

"Because I said so! That girl has been so much already. She won't be able to handle the fact that slimeball she had to live with wasn't her father."

"Woah, Harv," Jim put a hand on his partner's shoulder

Harvey shook him off, "I'm serious. Keep it under your hat, Nygma."

Ed looked between the two of them and gave a half-hearted salute before slinking back to his office. He had been hoping for more appreciation of his findings. Once Ed was gone Jim turned to Harvey.

"What was that?" He asked the older detective

"Drop it, Jim. It's none of your business."

"No... You don't think Maddison should know about this?! Her real father could be out there. He might miss her, or not even know she exists."

"Exactly! He probably doesn't even know that she's his, and wouldn't care anyway."

"Oh, how can you say that? How the Hell could you know how he would feel?"

"Intuition." Harvey snapped, "Most guys who have an illegitimate child don't give two shits about them."

"And how would you feel?!" Jim's voice rose as their argument peaked, "How would you feel if you found out that you had a daughter who had been treated like garbage her entire life?"

Harvey fell quiet as Jim realized he struck a nerve, "I would hate myself more than I already do."

* * *

The meeting at the hospital was awkward and mostly just introductions. Maddison had expected almost everything Dr. Lee had to say. They talked about how being abused had made them feel, what things were difficult even with the abuse gone, making sure that everyone was staying somewhere safe, taking any medications they needed, etc. By the time it was over Maddison was socially exhausted. She just wanted to curl up and read while trying not to worry herself sick about her date. Dr. Lee caught her in the lobby before she left. 

"Maddison!" She stopped when called to, "I just wanted to make sure that... Things are going okay."

"Oh, yeah." Maddison let herself smile softly, "Things are going pretty good. I'm back to work, got my place all cleaned up... I even have a date this weekend."

She smiled a little more just from saying it aloud. Maddison Jones had a date, and she could hardly believe it. Even Dr. Lee looked pleasantly surprised at the news.

"That's great," Lee smiled too, "With who?"

Maddison froze a bit, "Oh... I'm not sure I should say..." She knew that Lee and Gordon were 'involved', and whatever she told her would reach him sooner or later.

"Ah, a secret date." Lee nodded with a chuckle, "Whatever the reason for it being secret, just... be careful. Okay?"

"Oh, I will." Maddison promised, "Actually..." She stopped Lee before she could leave, "I... Haven't really been on a date before... If you're not busy this afternoon, maybe you could come over and help me find something to wear?"

Lee smiled brightly at the invitation, "Of course I can. Any idea where you're going?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say that he had someplace fancy picked out."

"Oh? Must be a real gentleman." Lee suggested with a knowing smile

Maddison blushed and gave the doctor her address before starting the walk home. The walk back was just as uneventful as the one to the hospital. The morning chill was gone, the sun streamed through the sparse clouds overhead, traffic had picked up, but it was still a normal level for Gotham. Maddison jogged up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. Swinging it open, she noticed a white envelope on the ground. It had likely been slid under the door while she was out. Maddison picked it up carefully and examined it. There was no writing on the outside and it was sealed. Holding it up to the light, a paper inside was visible. Using a pocket knife to slice open the top, Maddison pointed it away from herself. After a moment she withdrew the letter. It was short and to the point:

_Saturday, 8pm, I'll pick you up. Wear something nice._

_-V.Z._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely sure how paternity testing is done. Ed wasn't even doing it legally through a court system, he's just a curious little shit and I love him for it. Also, the technology available to do 'proper' testing may not even be in the Gotham universe as the time period is not specified or even really implied. I skimmed a Wikipedia article on DNA paternity testing and sketched some Punnett squares (making educated guesses on dominant and recessive alleles) to find out the possibilities of who Maddison's father could be. Yes, I planned for Adrian to not be the real father from the beginning :)
> 
> The next chapter will be Victor and Maddison's date!! <3


End file.
